The Clash of Fighters Neotype X
'The Clash of Fighters Neotype X ' is a fighting game by SNK, released in 2016 for the Taito Type X3 arcade platform. It is the eleventh arcade game in SNK's The Clash of Fighters series and first fighting game by SNK Playmore to be developed on Taito Type X3 hardware rather than the Taito Type X console that their previous games appeared on. It was developed specifically to test the hardware and is not counted in the new numeral progression followed by COF: The Clash of Fighters XI (with COF X being the tenth game in the series). Ports of the game were released in Japan and the PAL region for the PlayStation 3 (due to Sony Computer Entertainment America's policy of not allowing straight ports of 2D games to North America) and in Japan, North America, and the PAL region for the Xbox 360. Overview The game reverts back to the 4-character elimination system from COF VI to COF VIII, ignoring gameplay features from later games such as the "Striker" system used from KOF '99 through KOF 2001 and tag team system in KOF 2003. The game's sprites, move sets and some of its mechanics are mainly recycled from COF IX. The home version of the game uses fully 3D backgrounds similar to The King of Fighters XIII (a feature later reused for the home version of COF V Summer Match). Changes in the systems include the addition of the Heat Mode button (which powers up your damage output at the cost of draining health), and can be activated at any time, though one must wait a while to hit the button again to end it, but it can also end after a certain amount of time has passed as well as getting hit. Heat Mode cannot be used if the character is low on health in the red zone. All characters have been slightly rebalanced as well, and the CPU's now can occasionally use Free Cancels, Super Cancels and HSDM's/MAX2DM's, as well as making use of most of the other system mechanics, unlike in 2002. Though the more notable changes mainly involve three new gauge systems that have not appeared in other KOF games: *First is Super Cancel Mode (SC Mode), which functions like Advanced Mode and the gauge system from 2002 by default, is a mode where the gauge is colored red and where 3 power stocks max are possible. The Free Cancel during 2002's MAX Activation can be performed in this mode via one power stock (as with normal DM's as well), while SDM's are done with two power stocks, and a Super Cancel costs an extra stock (meaning 2 stocks for a DM SC and 3 for an SDM SC). The other main difference is that HSDM's/MAX2DM's cannot be performed in this mode. The Maximum Impact series re-uses the Super Cancel and stock limit concepts of this mode. *Second is Guard Break Mode (GB Mode), where the gauge is colored pink and can go up to two stocks max, and like SC Mode, 2 stocks are needed for SDM's. However, characters cannot perform a Guard Cancel Blowback attack in this mode. This mode in this game also is schemed in the same fashion as Garou: Mark of the Wolves, in that 2 stocks max are the limit, and most of all, the Just Defend from MOTW is also possible as well, only you cannot Just Defend in midair, nor can you regain health from one either (a portion of stock meter is gained instead for a successful Just Defend). The primary feature of this mode via its name is the Guard Break attack (done with 236CD), where at the cost of one power stock, characters will perform a delayed and startup-only invincible (to all non-throws only) version of their standing Blowback Attack while glowing yellow. This acts as a Critical Wire on hit and instantly breaks guards. *Third and last is the MAX2 Mode (M2 Mode), where the gauge is colored blue and is an altered version of Extra Mode, where only one stock is possible. The most notable differences are that the gauge fills automatically on its own, and no MAX Mode occurs when it is full. Like in Extra Mode, characters can use DM's all they want while their health bar is red, and can only use SDM's while both their gauge is full and their health is low. This is also the mode where you can use the HSDM/MAX2DM attacks featured in KOF 2002 (done like before while with red health) hence the name of the mode, as well as characters using this mode having their damage output increased (and even more with Heat Mode activated, though DM's and SDM's do the same amount of damage as with the two other modes). However, this mode often comes with a cost where all evasion type moves (rolls and cancelling into rolls alike) are disabled, save for the recovery roll, making this mode have notable drawbacks. Like COF V and COV IX, Neowave has no storyline and is considered a "dream match" game. The game is a gathering of numerous characters from previous installments, including characters like Bonnie and Kendall from COF III and the New Face Team (Orochi Team) from COF IV, Introduce Joe Kusanagi from Agressor of Dark Kombat & Rock Howard from Garou: Mark of The Wolves. The character roster is similar to COF IX if not the very same with only a few minor differences (especially between the arcade, Xbox 360 and PS3 versions), including the addition of the young Geese Howard from Real Bout Fatal Fury Special as the new final boss. The character artwork was done by Tomokazu Nakano (of Power Instinct fame). The game also features a completely new soundtrack. Characters Kusanagi Team *Kyo Kusanagi *Rikimaru Kusanagi *Joe Kusanagi *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Pilot) Fighter's History Team *Ray McDougal *Makoto Mizoguchi *Liu Feilin *Jean Pierre World Heroes Team *Hanzo Hattori *Kotaro Fuuma *Janne D'Arc *Kim Dragon Metal Slug Team *Marco Rossi *Tarma Roving *Eri Kasamoto *Fio Germi Phineas and Ferb Team *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Candace Flynn *Perry The Platypus Gals Fighters Team *Mai Shiranui *B.Jenet *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Ryoko Izumo K' Team *K' *Kula Diamond *Alex Raven *Angela Van Elerie Undercover Cops Team *Rock Howard *Zan Takahara *Matt Gable *Rosa Felmonde Korea Justice Team *Kim Jae Hoon *Kim Dong Hwan *Lee Diendou *Lynn Baker Yagami Team *Iori Yagami *Nikugawa Yagami *Bonnie Rockwaller *Kendall Perkins Rage of The Dragons Team *Jimmy Lewis *Billy Lewis *Sonia Romanenko *Kang Jae-Mo Dream Team *Kimberly Ann Possible *Ron Stoppable *Shingo Yabuki *Hotaru Futaba The Resistance Team *Phineas Flynn (2nd Dimension) *Ferb Fletcher (2nd Dimension) *Candace Flynn (2nd Dimension) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (2nd Dimension) Hidden Characters *Alfred Hawk *Maxima *Saisyu Kusanagi *Whip *Isabella Garcia Shapiro *Athena Asamiya DLC Exclusives *Monty Monogram *Omega Adelheid *Kusanagi *Alice Carol - PS4 exclusive *Ryoko Kano - PS4 exclusive Boss Character *Nightmare Geese (Sub-Boss) *Omega Rugal (Final Boss)